


Sweetheart

by BlueSugar



Series: The Hobbit in English [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cheesy, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Dwarves mention, Endearments, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, POV First Person, POV Thranduil, Romance, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil is afraid to love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one single word and Thranduil loses his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corazón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576736) by [BlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar). 



After lose my wife with who I thought I would spend the rest of my eternal life I swore to myself never feel a single drop of emotion again, came where it came.

My heart hardened and without noticing I was indifferent to any emotion, my cold heart had the fault of my lack of action when the dwarves lost Erebor and not my low esteem for them, simply empathy had left my being long time ago.

Many years passed over my hermetic heart, I was thanked to the elf people for their the no-facial expression and coldness because my new hard core was unnoticed.

Ironically I have always being very vulnerable to emotions and their consequences, generally the magnitude of the impact of my own emotions overpassed everybody’s ones.

Until the human crossed in my way

Bard is now the King of Dale – against his wishes- but he still is a humble human just like when I met him for the first time, the only difference now was that he have some control over other humans. His life was futile in comparison with an ethereal beign’s one, in comparison with mine he had no importance at all but even though was him who got to my heart, the one who swore never again blossom in love, break its own promise.

I suddenly knew my love will belong to a human, a miserable human with a brief period of life.

  * Everything ok, _sweetheart_? – Bard asked with a curious look.



His manly voice broke the thread of my thoughts; I had lost myself in them admiring the man who lifted the numbness of my being.

I quickly turn up and respond – perfectly… - and I feel heat in my cheeks.

How can he cause such effect on me just pronouncing one word? So many times he had called me like this but still I feel the butterflies fluttering inside my stomach intensely. Wasn’t that word referred to what inside me turned cold and mournful and now is soaked with warmness?  Now it was _sweet._

It doesn’t matter anymore, it doesn’t matter if Bard is a humble and brief human, it doesn’t matter if in some years we would lose each other and it doesn’t matter how he calls me, this mundane man – now royalty – have knocked down the wall I built around myself, he made love enter in my heart and only for that I will be eternally thanked, gratitude that I will pay with my own love until time take away from me his physic body.

  * …sweetheart – I smile and leave exposed my perfect cananines and the man in front of me return one just as beautiful as mine.



**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've made some grammar and vocabulary mistakes but honestly is hard to translate, sorry hehe
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
